


Some Things Are Just Inevitable

by Memories_Musings



Category: Nikki & Nora
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_Musings/pseuds/Memories_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on how Nikki and Nora could have initially gotten together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Are Just Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the pilot many many time and finally having a chance to catch up on the new web series I was bitten by the writing bug and had to try my hand at snippets in the lives of Nikki & Nora.

Nora's not completely sure how she ended up here, here being completely and utterly under Nikki Beaumont’s spell, but she’d hazard a guess that it all started the first day they met.

When Dan was promoted and charged with finding her a new partner she'd expected either a spotty faced rookie or a beer bellied old codger, instead she'd gotten beautiful, intelligent and smart mouthed Nikki. Nikki worked her way under all of Nora's carefully constructed walls in a matter of a few shifts together with witty banter, intelligent insights and a good old dose of southern charm, as well as a dirty mind and mouth when nobody was around to hear it. She was an enigma and Nora had found that her cop brain wanted to pick apart the intricacies that made her partner tic; what made her become a cop? What helped her get out of bed in the morning? What made her want to move from Vice?  
Saying she was drawn to her wasn't quite enough, it was more than that, they balanced each other out; Nora's brashness and Nikki's softness, Nora's soft spots and Nikki's take-no-prisoners attitude. They were one heck of a team. Nora couldn't have stopped the growing attraction she felt towards Nikki as she got to know her if she tried. And boy did she try; she gave in a little on Dan’s flirting, anything to distract, even went on a few dud dates, of the male and female persuasion, she didn't discriminate, so long as her mamma never found out. But her mind and, if she was honest, her heart kept creeping back to Nikki.

Nikki herself didn't help matters, with her fondness for pet names - sugar, darlin', sweetie, all with her Southern twang - her handsy nature and her disregard for personal space. There was also an air of mystery about her, a decidedly darker edge under the surface and add to that that Nora wasn't quite sure if she knew she was flirting half the time or if it just came natural. Nikki charmed the pants off of everyone she came into contact with, seemingly without trying.

Somehow over the last month and a half of partnership they'd come to trust each other with a ferocity more common for partnerships of many years, and somewhere along the way they'd become more than just work partners, they'd become friends with the added intensity of knowing that the other had your back without fail, no matter the circumstances, in work and out. 

When the Howard case hit a little close to home for Nikki when a teenager was kidnapped she'd turned up on Nora's stoop tired and angry at the world and needing someone to rave at the skies with. She'd woken up the next morning on Nora’s couch, hungover and embarrassed, after polishing off one of Nora's more expensive scotch bottles, to a massive cup of coffee and some aspirin and Nora's beautiful concerned grey green eyes asking her if she was okay, telling her she was safe there if she needed somewhere as a refuge. Nikki had never had anyone look at her quite like Nora had that morning and she's still not sure Nora even realised she was. 

Nikki knew that morning the true extent of the pull between the two of them, but she's not sure this wasn't where they were heading since they first laid eyes on each other. She still remembers the way that her heart rate had spiked and her breath caught in her throat when she first saw Nora Delaney in person. As Dan had introduced them she had tried not to stare too blatantly, keeping it as professional as possible. When they shook hands - soft palms and strong grips - Nikki hoped her palms weren't as sweaty as she thought they ought to be. And then it was right down to business and she had pushed the attraction down, trying to focus on the cases alone; that proved extremely difficult when her new partner was so feisty, giving as good as she got with the other detectives in the unit, and Nikki found herself slipping right into their banter, getting a delighted hoot from Georgia when she'd good naturedly ribbed Nora for her love of crawfish, it was unholy how much that girl could put away. Nora's eyes had sparked and from then their banter changed, progressing into much more relaxed territory.

Nikki had been waiting on the question, had actually expected it much sooner than it came, the classic 'So what made a rich daddy’s girl like you want to slum it on the streets with the cops?', but unlike many who had sneered it at her Nora had looked at her with unabashed curiosity, genuine interest as a wrinkle formed between her eyebrows, the same wrinkle that appeared when she was trying to figure out the last piece of the puzzle in a case to tie it all together. For once Nikki actually wanted to answer honestly, rather than the stock 'I wanted to help people'. 

"I wanted to help people..." She began because it did start with that, "I was 13, my friend Paula was a year older and thought she was so much more mature, she was seeing this older guy, never did tell me who; she said she was staying at mine one night and instead went to meet him, she was abducted on her way to visit him, there was no ransom demand and she was found dumped with bruises all over her neck and a massive skull fracture." She paused, took a breath before she started again, drawing patterns on the bar table with the condensation from her glass, not wanting to look at Nora. Wisely Nora didn't interrupt. "I was called to the police office with my daddy to give my side of the story because her parents had thought she was with us, she hadn’t told me she was using me as a cover story; they thought I was lying, this one cop I overheard calling me all sorts of names, livid because he thought I was withholding when I just didn't know anything, and when he came at me with questions again I started to believe it was my fault. My daddy tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen and then this real old copper comes in, has a word with the detective and takes him outside. We could still see them though; he reemed him out, gave him a bollocking and then came back in and listened to me, brought a woman sergeant in to talk to me after that, they both helped me through it. When they came to tell us that they'd caught the bastard that did it I knew I wanted to be like them, wanted to help fix things, wanted to be like the two who had dealt with me so well, who had secured justice for my best friend." 

As she finished off her story a soft hand landed on top of hers, stopping her nervous patterns as it softly squeezed; "Good reason Beaumont, you've definitely succeeded." Nora said softly with a smile. Nora wasn't too liberal with compliments and Nikki soaked it in, a smile growing to reach her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself Delaney." She replied with a wink; glad she'd gotten that off of her chest. 

"Just don't go getting too big a head now; I already had more than enough of that with Dan." Nora warned with a laugh, removing her hand from Nikki's to take another drink.

"Wouldn't dream of it, partner." She'd replied before they'd moved conversation on to a less heavy topic.

\--

Nikki prided herself on reading people, she was damn good at it and usually she was 100% right but Nora was throwing her for a loop; one minute she'd be so serious and the next making jokes and possibly, this was the confusing part, flirting, but then Dan would be flirting with her and Nora could go either way it seemed, some days she'd give as good as him while others she shot him down straight off. Nikki knew they used to be partners but she often wondered if that had gone further than just at work, and then she spent the next while berating herself, her partner’s love life or sexual preference was none of her business. It was just that she wanted it to be her business. 

She'd finally gave in and admitted it to Darius, who had laughed and said it had only been a matter of time, after they'd been undercover and the perp had a thing for ladies who were into other ladies and when they realized that Nora had slipped right into the role. Nikki wasn't sure she'd ever been that intensely under anyone's spell before. Undercover or not Nora had made her feel like the only person in the world, the intensity of her gaze and the casual touches had caused goose bumps in their wake, and just as Nikki thought she might actually combust she'd seen the perp make his move and they'd both snapped back into action. After that Nikki knew she wanted to be the one under Nora's spell, nobody else. When Dan had invited Nora out for drinks a few days later and she agreed Nikki had felt her heart bottom out; what if Nora had never actually been flirting with her before? She shook it off, tried to ignore the feeling in her gut, the jealousy roiling in her, Nora was her partner and they were the best, they were good friends and that was enough. 

That was until Baxter was shot during a case, he would be fine and would heal nicely but that didn't stop them being filled with guilt and adrenaline when they had left the hospital. Nikki had been jumpy, her leg bouncing manically as Nora drove her home. A strong hand had stopped her frantic jiggling with a squeeze, Nora looking over at her with concern.

"You'll bore a hole in June's floor Nikki." she'd joked softly, squeezing Nikki's knee as she chuckled.

"And we can't be having that now, can we?" She said shakily with a somewhat breathless laugh. "I just- he was right there, a few feet in front of us, that could've just as easily been me or you..." Nikki trailed off, looking to the heavens, sighing as Nora removed her hand from her knee.

"You're right, it could've been but it wasn't, and Tommy will be okay, the doc said he’d be back at work in a few weeks. But, I have one thing that always helps me after things like this, if you're game?" She reassured, almost offering out the question as a challenge, trying to gauge where Nikki's head was at. 

"I'm game for anything, sugar, you know that." Nikki replied and though usually Nora would've smirked and shot back an equally innuendo laden comment, this time she just smiled softly, knowing Nikki was more affected by today than she was letting on from her tone of voice and the absence of the usual cheeky twinkle in her eyes.

Ten minutes later Nora had pulled up outside ‘her’ bar, getting out and hauling Nikki with her.

"I'm not sure I'm dressed for here." Nikki commented, not sure if she could handle a crowded bar right now, though maybe it'd stop her brain from thinking.

Nora just looked at her with a raised eyebrow; even on her more casual days Nikki was still a walking fashion ad. "When are you ever not dressed right Nik? Trust me?" She asked with a smile.

"Always." She answered without question. 

Nora smiled then, "Follow me." she'd said, turning and heading for the bar; when they made it inside the place was full and Nora looked over her shoulder, one hand twisted behind her back, fingers wiggling; Nikki took it without hesitation. 

Nora led her through the throng, heading for the bar where she leaned over, one hand still in Nikki's, speaking to the guy behind the bar who looked serious at her words, nodding quickly, his eyes darting to Nikki and she wondered what Nora had said. And then Nora was tugging her along again, heading into a cordoned off section where the crowd was much thinner, there were booths with little lanterns in the middle and the music from the bar was slightly muffled in volume, it looked cosy. Nora led them to a booth in the corner, when they clambered in it mostly felt like they were completely alone. A waiter appeared and they ordered drinks, setting up a tab expecting to need a fair few tonight.

"This place is brilliant." Nikki commented, "How'd you get hooked up with this spot?"

"I know the manager, used to be a regular at his old jazz bar. Here's not too bad either." Nora shrugged.

Their drinks arrived and they sipped, sitting quietly letting the events of the day seep out of them. They chatted mindlessly about everything and anything, and nothing too. It was easy, it was comfortable, and then the guy Nora had talked to earlier was working over with a smile and a bottle of bourbon. This was definitely what they had both needed.  
A couple of weeks later they'd gotten drunk together and gone dancing to forget the horrors of their recent case and Nora knew she was a goner then second Nikki's hands connected with her hips, playfully swaying to the music together. Nikki by then had known she was in over her head, and when Nora had danced with her hands over her head, her shirt riding up to reveal an intricate tattoo on Nora's lower back Nikki had almost ran her fingers over it reverently, stopping herself in time before she made a fool of herself. 

They were partners. This was against protocol. They had to stay professional. They didn't last long. 

Everything finally culminated when they'd gone to dinner to celebrate wrapping up a robbery gone wrong; they were huddled together in a corner table in Cechinnis, heads close to hear over the hustle and bustle of the loud and busy restaurant. Neither knew why then - whether it was the intimate lighting, the post-case adrenaline or the fact that this had been building between them since they first locked eyes - but their usual banter was cranked up a notch, their bodies more relaxed, their touches more like caresses; by the time dessert was laid down in front of them they were on fire. Nikki had sat her hand atop Nora's on the table and was trailing patterns on the back of her wrist almost mindlessly in a bit of a daze. They'd halved the bill before falling into step for the walk back to Nikki's since Nora had parked her beloved car there earlier, their shoulders rubbing as they walked, their fingers bumping as their arms swung, itching to reach out at interlink with their partner. 

When they had made it to Nora’s car Nikki was sure she was going to kiss her, the look in her eye and the pregnant pause after she'd said goodnight but nothing had come and instead they stared for longer than was normal and Nora had brushed an unruly curl from Nikki’s face before the rain started to come on and Nora ushered her inside before jumping into her El Camino and driving off into the night. Nikki couldn't help the disappointment rolling in her gut.

Two days of torture. That's what Nikki would remember them as, the two days following that almost-kiss drove her insane; Nora was as flirty as ever when she gave it out but she always stopped before it reached any kind of level. Nikki didn't think someone as strong as Nora Delaney would balk on something like this connection between them because she knew she must feel it too. At this stage she didn’t care about the fact that a relationship could complicate their partnership because this thing between them was so tangible, so electric that she physically ached trying not to act on it. They say if you don’t scratch an itch it goes away but this particular one was only growing in intensity, so when she couldn't take it anymore as Nora dropped her off in the same spot as their almost kiss she'd blurted:

"Correct me if I'm wrong, sugar, but last time we were in this spot I feel like we almost locked lips, and you Nora Delaney don't seem like someone not to go for what they want so...what is it that you want ‘cos this not knowing is enough to drive a girl crazy?"

Nora had looked shocked for a fraction of a second before a smirk found its way on to her lips, Nikki was clearly as affected by this as she had been. That was all the encouragement she needed:

"I had some last minute proof to check up on." Nora drawled as she locked eyes with her partner. "Had to make sure I had it right, didn't want to lose my partner cos I was distracted by-"

Nikki cut her off with a kiss, a soft press of lips on lips, slightly off because Nora had been mid word but they adjusted quickly, pressing closed mouth kisses to their lips. Nikki broke away first, watching as Nora's eyes fluttered back open.

"I thought you were the action girl, Delaney?" She teased. Nora pulled her back towards her in retribution.

"Only when I'm sure..." She said, her eyes flicking from Nikki's deep brown soulful eyes to her soft, soft lips before claiming them, this time with a little more force. 

When Nora's tongue ran along her bottom lip Nikki pulled back: "Not so fast sugar, you at least have to take me to dinner first." she winked

"That can be arranged. Got any plans for...eh, now?" Nora asked, her face only inches from Nikki's.

Nikki laughed a breathy laugh, the small puffs of air hitting Nora's sensitive lips "I'm all yours for the evening, sweet cheeks."

Nora bit her lip at the thought, and Nikki could’ve sworn it was the cutest expression she’d ever seen cross her partners face, laughing as Nora gunned it back out of the parking space, heading for the French Quarter. 

Five minutes into the mostly quiet drive Nora’s voice was soft as she asked: “Are you sure about this?” Her knuckles white on the steering wheel giving away her nerves.

“We both knew this was coming, Nora, you can’t honestly tell me you didn’t?” Nora shook her head sharply, eyes remaining straight ahead, concern still lacing her features. “I like you, Nora, I know you’re worrying about the whole ‘relationship in the sheets ruins a partnership on the streets’ crap that we’ve all seen happen before but I feel like we have to at least give this a shot…” Nikki trailed off, feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable, this was the most she’d put herself on the line in a long time.

Pulling in front her favorite bar Nora shut off the engine and turned to Nikki: “I’m awful with words but you’re right; I can’t keep fighting this anymore. I want to take you out Nikki Beaumont. We’ll deal with everything else when it comes to it.” She said with a soft smile before opening the door and pulling Nikki out with her. “Now if dinner if your price, this one is definitely on me.”


End file.
